


let your heart be light

by loonyBibliophile



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Jenkins Playing Matchmaker, Mistletoe, gratuitous use of lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: “Zekiel, would you hand me the- Actually, no, would you change the station and then hand me the biggest red bow?”“Change the station? Cass, you put this on. You love this stuff.” he dug through the box as he spoke, trying to identify which of the ridiculous oversized bows was “biggest”.“Not this song. It makes me… sad.” Cassandra shrugged her shoulders and tugged on a gold garland, pulling it down the banister just a touch. “Oh, don’t worry Cass. I’ve seen the movie. Jonathan Taylor Thomas totally gets home in time for Christmas.”





	

Cassandra hummed softly, the last bars of Johnny Mathis’ “It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas” fading out on the classic Christmas online playlist she had playing. She’d taken it upon herself to decorate the annex once more in honor of her very favorite holiday. Ezekiel stood nearby, holding a box of ornaments and handing them to her. When she’d asked, he rolled his eyes, but he’d followed her, and maybe even smiled a little. 

 

“Zekiel, would you hand me the-” she stopped mid sentence and shook her head. Frank Sinatra’s voice crooned in now, the opening lines of “I’ll Be Home For Christmas” playing from the laptop “Actually, no, would you change the station and then hand me the biggest red bow?”

 

“Change the station? Cass, you put this on. You love this stuff.” he dug through the box as he spoke, trying to identify which of the ridiculous oversized bows was “biggest”.

 

“Not this song. It makes me… sad.” Cassandra shrugged her shoulders and tugged on a gold garland, pulling it down the banister just a touch. 

 

“Oh, don’t worry Cass. I’ve seen the movie. Jonathan Taylor Thomas totally gets home in time for Christmas.”

 

Cassandra smiled, just a little, and shook her head. 

 

“The movie title is from the song, Zekiel, not the other way around. Don’t you know Frank Sinatra? Anyway, seriously, it makes me sad. Just… change it please?”

 

“Digital radio. I’m just gonna skip the track, but only if you tell me why.” 

 

Even as he said it, Ezekiel had already hit the skip button. “White Christmas” by Bing Crosby started up instead. Cassandra smiled gratefully. 

 

“Just because it’s about family. Mine pretty much wrote me off once I got the death sentence.” she shrugged and tapped her temple. 

 

“I think this is where I’m supposed to say that we’re your family now. Which is true, but really gross and cheesy and I don’t want to.” 

 

“Oh, I know it’s just… Don’t mistake me, I love you guys, all of you. But it’s not the same, you know? You guys only know this me. My parents… they know who I used to be and decided to give up on me anyway.” 

 

“Then your parents are idiots, Cassandra. Who needs em? You’ve got us now, and we’re awesome. Especially me. I’m extra awesome.”

 

“Thanks, Zekiel.” 

 

“Alright. Come on.” Ezekiel nodded, his actions sure, as the song changed once more. Frank Sinatra again, but this time “Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas” played. Ezekiel held a hand out to Cassandra, after he’d set down the box. She blinked at him, tilting her head. “We’re dancing. Come on.” 

 

Letting out a laugh, Cassandra nodded, and took Ezekiel’s outstretched hand. She rested hers on his shoulders, and his went to her waist, just barely touching her. Ezekiel tried not to second guess himself as she stepped closer, and they started to sway in time to the music. 

 

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,   
our troubles will be miles away.

 

The lights on the tree and banister came on, seemingly unbidden, and Ezekiel relaxed his hands, his palms pressed lightly into the red velvet of Cassandra’s dress. She stepped slightly closer to him, bringing her arms over each other behind his neck, and resting against him. He could hear her humming softly, and her eyes were almost closed. Unnoticed to either of them, the lights along the ceiling also turned on. This was no act of magic, but Jenkins, who had walked past the doorway and seen their conversation and Ezekiel’s attempt to cheer Cassandra up. Before he took his leave, he chuckled softly to himself, and tucked a hammer behind his back, smiling up at the door frame and looking very satisfied. 

 

Through the years   
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now.

 

Carefully, Cassandra placed her cheek against Ezekiel’s shoulder. In turn, he let his hands drift to the small of her back. They were warm. The song faded out, “Do You Hear What I Hear?” replacing it, but they continued to stand and sway. 

 

“Have I ever mentioned how much I appreciate you?” Cassandra’s voice is soft and quiet, and she doesn’t raise her head from Ezekiel’s shoulder to speak, so she can feel his surprise in his body language. 

 

“A-as you should” he manages, eventually, but it sounds more shaky than cocksure, and she smiles. 

 

“You’re a good person, Ezekiel. Better than you want to think yourself. You were the first person in a long time to really, really believe in me.” 

 

Ezekiel stops dancing, suddenly, and his hands grip ever so slightly tighter on her lower back. 

 

“Cassandra.” 

 

“Yes?” she looks up, just barely, just enough to make eye contact.

 

“Nothing says we have to finish decorating right now. Do you want to go get dinner?”

 

“I would love to go get dinner, Ezekiel Jones.” she smiled warmly at him, her eyes bright. 

 

“I mean like, on a date. I don’t know if it was obvious and I don’t want you to agree unless you-” Ezekiel stops rambling abruptly as Cassandra, grinning, presses her hand against his mouth. 

 

“I would love to go get dinner. Like, on a date.” 

 

“Oh. Cool. I mean, obviously. Who wouldn’t?”

 

He smiled down at her, and she rolled her eyes, playful, and pulled out of their dance to slip her arm around his elbow and tug him towards the door. 

 

“When did all the lights turn on?” She looked around curiously, but as they reached the door, her reverie was interrupted by a cough. Jenkins was sitting in the annex’s main room, and pointing up. In tandem, both Cassandra and Ezekiel tilted their heads up, and there at the top of the door was a sprig of mistletoe. When they looked down again, Jenkins had wandered off. 

 

“Well, no time like the present.” Cassandra said, shrugging. 

 

“Was that a pun?” Ezekiel tilted his head, but before he could contemplate it any further, Cassandra’s hands were in his hair and she was kissing him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, hands sliding over velvet once more. She smelled like vanilla and her lips were soft. After a moment, she pulled away, her eyes still closed and a smile on her face. He didn’t think he had ever seen her look so soft, and happy. So he pulled his hands from her back and carefully framed her face with them instead and kissed her again, his thumbs gently tracing her cheeks. 

 

“Oh.” she said quietly when they separated again. Both their cheeks were flushed with red, and their eyes shone. Cassandra twisted her fingers into his. 

 

“So dinner?” Ezekiel grinned, letting his thumb rub against her hand. 

 

“Yeah. Dinner.” 

 

“You know, I know a great little place in Quebec. Very snowy, very seasonal.” 

 

He keyed the coordinates into the extension of the back door in his phone, and grinned at Cassandra, who nodded. So he hit the button, and opened the door onto the snowy streets of Quebec.

**Author's Note:**

> So this entire fic grew from the idea of Ezekiel making the joke about Jonathan Taylor Thomas, somehow. I love these two and Christmas, so I hope you all enjoyed this sweet little piece of holiday fluff.


End file.
